lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Buckells
Category:Character Ian Buckells is a Detective Chief Inspector in Central Police. He appears in Series 1 and 4. Background Little is revealed about Buckell's background, other than he may have been born in or around Birmingham based on his accent. Prior to Series 1 he had ascended to the rank of Detective Inspector in Central Police. Series 1 In the Trap As a Detective Inspector, Buckells is appointed SIO in the case of Jackie Laverty's disappearance by Chief Superintendent Derek Hilton. This is done after it is revealed that DCI Anthony Gates was in a relationship with her previously, and is decided by AC-12 that he is compromised professionally and should not be associated with the case. When he meets with Gates in Hiltons office, he is informed that Jackie could have faked her disappearance and left the country (as she was facing a manslaughter charge for the hit and run of Gurjit Patel), having the connections and money to do so. He is then warned by Gates to not "make a tit" of himself. Buckells later accompanies AC-12 as they investigate a potential location of the missing whiskey glass that could implicate Gates in the disappearance of Jackie Laverty. However, when nothing is found and Gates proceeds to mock DS Steve Arnott, Buckells has to hold Arnott back to prevent him from attacking Gates. He is then verbally insulted by Gates again. Back at the TO-20 offices, Buckells attempts to talk to DC Kate Fleming regarding the trace on Laverty's phone. Still infuriated, Gates confronts him and tells him if he wants to speak to any members of the team, to put a request in writing in to him. Terror Buckells is approached in his office by DC Kate Fleming, who appears to want to give him a statement regarding her involvement in tracing Laverty's phone. However, rattled by his previous interaction with Gates and thinking Fleming is working with him, he coldly rebuffs her, telling her to make a request in writing via Chief Superintendent Derek Hilton. The Probation After Tommy Hunter is captured and arrested in an operation that takes the life of DCI Tony Gates, Buckell's permits DS Matthew Cottan to speak with Hunter in private, regarding what he believes are Cottan's enquiries related to his posting with Counter Terrorism. He remarks that Cottan wont be calling him "Sir" for long, having heard he is due to take the Inspector's Exam after leaving TO-20. Series 4 Episode 2 After DCI Roz Huntley is removed as SIO from Operation Trapdoor on the recommendation of AC-12, Buckells (who has now risen to the rank of DCI also) is nominated to replace her. At Polk Avenue Station he greets the team and leads the morning briefing, but notices that DS Kate Fleming (whom he had previously interacted with at Kingsgate Station) is forming part of the group. Knowing that Buckells is aware of Fleming's position as an AC-12 undercover officer, he is confronted after work by DS Steve Arnott and Superintendent Ted Hastings. They instruct him not to breach Fleming's cover to other members of the team at Polk Avenue Station (such as DS Neil Twyler and DC Jodie Taylor), telling him if her cover is to be blown it would be wholly assumed he would be to blame. After the death of FC Tim Ifield, Polk Avenue Station is visited by Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton, who hosts a meeting with Buckells for an update on Operation Trapdoor. He and Hilton express relief at the "small emrcy" they are able to refer to the victims Baswinder Kaur and Leonie Collersdale as "prostitutes", vernacular DCI Roz Huntley had expressly prohibited whilst she was leading the case. During a later meeting regarding forensic evidence on the body of Leonie Collersdale, he and the team are informed by FC Rupal Pandit that secondary tests on the body parts came back positive for DNA relating to Tim Ifield. However, he (and the rest of the team) is unaware this development is actually due to DCI Roz Huntley tampering with evidence. Episode 3 Buckells confronts DCI Roz Huntley when she begins to lead a joint team meeting between Major Violent Crime and Operation Trapdoor, accusing her of interfering with his investigation. He is rebuffed however when she informs him she has permission to conduct the joint meeting from ACC Derek Hilton. He is later approached by DS Kate Fleming (undercover as East Midlands Constabulary liaison DS Kate Flynn), who was excluded from the meeting, and asked about what happened. He refuses to tell her, claiming he is "no grass for AC-12". He later meets with the various staff from Polk Avenue Station at a local pub, but behaves awkwardly when asked to get a round in. When DS Steve Arnott arrives at the pub and briefly confronts DCI Roz Huntley about Michael Farmer, Buckells glares at both him and DS Kate Fleming, knowing she is also working for AC-12. When he and the Operation Trapdoor team are speculating over who killed Tim Ifield, Buckells states they need to go back to "basic coppering" and look into who was in the area that night who could have had access to the property, and if they find them "thats the whole case". However, his approach leads Huntley's team to falsely arrest and implicate Hana Reznikova in the death of Ifield, as she had previously been at the flat to offer her services as both a cleaner and a prostitute. Episode 5 Buckells is summoned to the AC-12 Building, where he is accused of breaching DS Kate Fleming's cover and thus allowing DCI Roz Huntley to entrap her into discrediting the investigation against her. He denies such accusations, instead remarking Fleming's cover was blown due to undercover officers having a "shelf life" and getting recognised too often. He is angrily dismissed from Hastings office, but not before remarking: "You lot treat everyone like mugs. Who's the mug now?" Due to AC-12 being recused from investigating Operation Trapdoor, DCI Roz Huntley appears to regain control as SIO, replacing Buckells on a visit to a crime scene where the remainder of Leonie Collersdale's body has been found. Category:Series 1 Cast Category:Series 4 Cast Category:Male Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:IC1